


草莓蛋糕

by dituan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dituan/pseuds/dituan
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 17





	草莓蛋糕

李赫宰打开宿舍冰箱时发现自己贴着“赫宰所有，偷吃禁止”字条的草莓蛋糕被挖走了一大勺。其他成员的门都锁的牢实，唯独李东海那间从门缝里透出点满是嫌疑的光。“呀！李东海！”他气冲冲的推开那扇掩着的门，正好撞见对方慌张背对着自己的后脑勺。

“干嘛？”李东海转过脑袋时抹了下嘴角，嘴里因为塞着东西讲话都含含糊糊的说不清楚。“先说清楚，我没偷吃你的蛋糕。”他此地无银三百两的强调了一声，看见对方盯着自己沾了满手的奶油又后知后觉的懊恼起来，“我……”他这时才做起把手背藏到身后的无用功，用在对方的视线里硬着头皮把扔在一旁的勺子塞到床底。

“都人赃俱获了，还没偷吃。”李赫宰扣着人手腕把那甜腻的手背拽到自己面前晃了晃，指尖沾了些奶油放到嘴里，“嗯，一个味道。”鉴定完毕后他抽出张纸把自己手指擦了个干净，又把纸巾团成一团擦拭起对方的手背，“你要怎么赔？”

“小气鬼。”李东海嘴上试图逞强，手背被人抓着狠狠揉捏后立马没了气势，“……我再给你买一个不行吗？”

“那蛋糕是当季产品，昨天是最后一天贩售，你要怎么给我买？”

“我……”李东海没了办法，坐在那儿委屈的耷拉起脑袋。

“或者做一份也可以。”

“真的吗？”

李赫宰退到房间门口，探出个脑袋看了眼空无一人的客厅，“真的。”他站在门口朝人扬了扬嘴角，反手把房门关上锁了起来。

李东海被人从地上提起来扔到床上时还处于迷糊状态，“不是要做蛋糕吗？”他看着人凑近着压上来把自己盖了一脸的阴影还习惯性的去搂对方脖子。

“嗯，现在就做。”李赫宰笑着把人挡眼的刘海往一旁拨了拨，垂着脑袋在对方脸上落下细密的吻。

李东海被吻的晕晕乎乎，直到被对方悄悄攀到自己腰间的冰凉手指刺激的浑身一颤才回了神，“等等，你这哪里是在……是在做蛋糕？”他意识到自己睡衣被对方手掌推着往上翻卷了几圈，慌慌张张的扯着衣角往下拽了拽挡住暴露的那点软肉。

“是在做蛋糕啊。”李赫宰嫌对方乱晃的手臂碍事，把对方手腕叠到一起拉到头顶钳制起来。“第一步，”没了阻挠，李赫宰又开始进行起刚刚的动作，直到睡衣往上滚了几圈快挡住人脸时才停下动作。“揉面团。”他说着俯身亲了亲对方发烫的耳垂，手指在对方腰侧游走起来。“你看。”他故意用冰凉的指尖点了点人腰部的痒肉，激的人浑身肌肉绷紧了变成僵硬状态。“面团要揉软了才能烘烤啊。”他抚上对方的漂亮腹肌，顺着块与块之间的纹理一点点揉捏起来。“别那么紧张。”他有些不满于腹肌带来的硌人触感，拍打了两下留下层浅显的红印。

“你突然这样……！”李东海被突然的刺激惊的小声尖叫了一声，“呀！李赫宰！”他咬着牙骂了一句，身体却渐渐没了力气软成一滩水。

“该烘烤了。”李赫宰感受着指尖回升的体温，手掌覆上对方试图继续骂骂咧咧的嘴。“听话一点。”他手指滑过对方的耳后，到脖颈处时又逗留着捏了捏对方后颈挤出的一小块皮肤。

“唔……”李东海从对方遮着的指缝里漏出一小段呻吟，他皮肤顺着对方手指的游走路线一路向下晕染出一片又一片的红，眼眶也跟着红了一圈。

“水分要全部蒸发干净才行啊。”李赫宰伸手盖住对方烫人的眼皮，低头舔舐起眼角溢出的一点泪渍，他紧接着把对方胸前已经变成乱糟糟一团的睡衣扒下扔到一边，把人发软的身体捞进自己怀里，感受起对方赤裸的皮肤传来的烫人温度。“这样蛋糕胚才算烤制完成。”他把人抱紧了才感受到自己大腿根部抵住的略硬触感，“这么急着要进行下一步了吗？”他轻笑着侧过脑袋吻了吻对方的脖颈，手指滑进裤缝中揉搓起方略有些发硬的分身。“那我们就来打奶油吧。”他把手掌整个覆了上去，上下套弄起来，等到已经肿胀到完全抬头时又坏心眼的堵着不让人发泄出来。

“赫……赫……别……”李东海整个人瘫坐在李赫宰怀里，他抓着人衣袖憋的浑身颤抖，控诉的话里也不可避免的沾染上哭腔。

“听话，这点奶油还不够。”李赫宰弯起膝盖，大腿根抵着对方的股间磨蹭了着浸湿了一小块布料，“但是其他的奶油不是现成的。”他牵着人手停在了自己身下明显突起的部位，“你要先准备好打制奶油的器具才行。”

“好烫……”李东海听话的学着人刚刚对待自己的动作套弄起对方的分身，感受到手里逐渐变大的存在时忍不住红了脸。“赫的，好大……”

“乖孩子。”李赫宰吻了吻对方嘴角作为奖励，随即伸出根手指塞到对方嘴里搅动起来，他感受了会儿对方舌根的柔软触感，直到人脸上露出些许痛苦的表情才抽出手把对方嘴角控制不住流下的津液也抹了干净沾到自己指尖。“现在让我们来准备容器。”他说着弯曲着指节抵上对方闭合又张开的穴口，等着小穴周围分泌的液体又把手指重新浸湿了个遍才慢慢往里探进一个指节。

“唔……！”李东海被体内突然出现的异物感刺激的蜷起身子，下意识的紧缩起肌肉想要把对方挤进来的手指推到体外。

“放松点，海海。”李赫宰感受着对方突然收紧的内壁，放缓了进入的速度转而去戳弄起内壁的软肉，“你这样我没有办法打出美味的奶油了。”他指尖按压着摸索起对方的敏感点，直到整根手指勉强没入又小幅度转动起来。

“别……别碰那里……”李东海被对方转动的指节顶到某处时猛的抽搐了一下，蜷着脚趾伸手去搂对方的脖子。

“是这里吗？”李赫宰转头顶了顶自己刚刚刮蹭到的地方，又往里探进根手指搅动起来。

“唔……！”

“好了好了。”李赫宰把对放满脸的泪渍舔了干净，猛地把埋在对方软烂后穴里的几根手指抽离出来。

“嗯……？”后穴突然袭来的空虚感让李东海有些疑惑，他趴在对方身上，歪着脑袋和人对视起来。

“别急。”李赫宰看着人因为自己的硬挺抵着其粘腻穴口就咂巴着嘴摆出副满足表情，无奈的凑过去咬了咬对方的唇，“现在就开始打奶油。”他说着搂紧了李东海的窄腰，看着前端慢慢挤开穴口的那点软肉直到整根被吞了进去。“痛吗？”

“不痛。”李东海摇了摇头，嘶哑着回答了一句。

“那好。”李赫宰这才呼了口气，把手指嵌进人指缝里缓慢的晃动起下半身。

“唔……快……快一点……”李东海被这慢吞吞袭来的快感折磨的眼泪直掉，他搂紧李赫宰的脖子贴到人耳边，呜咽着请求起来。

“等会儿可不准喊停。”李赫宰便猛地加速起腰间的抽送，让耳边充斥起糜烂的搅动声和囊袋撞击发出的清脆响声。

“不……太……太快了……赫……！”

“这是打出美味奶油的必要过程。”他张嘴叼住对方的耳朵，用牙尖摩挲起柔软耳骨，身下则用力撞击着穴内没有丝毫打算停歇的迹象。

“赫……我真的……真的不行了……”李东海沦陷在快感的海洋里抽噎着摇起脑袋开口求饶。

“就快好了。”李赫宰轻声安抚着对方，“你看，”他在指尖沾了少许两人结合处堆积的白色泡沫，撬开人牙关把手指塞了进去，“是刚打好的奶油吧。”他一个挺身顶到人小穴的最深处，即将达到高潮时又拔出和对方刚刚获得自由的肿胀性器一起释放着射在了对方的腹部。“这样奶油就刚刚好了。”他说着把对方腰间的白色浓稠液体涂抹均匀，看着对方身上乱糟糟的一滩满意的点了点头。

“最后一步。”李赫宰低头吮吸起对方脖颈间的小寸皮肤，“要点缀些草莓才行啊。”

李东海被啃咬的地方传来一阵痛感，偏偏那疼痛里还藏着点要人命的酥麻感。他捂住被啃咬出印记的地方，用着仅剩的一丝力气推了推对方还在辛勤耕种的脑袋，“大骗子！”他瞪着人的眼里全是满含情欲的泪，话语间还是不是漏出几声藏不住的呻吟，一句怒斥气势全无，听起来倒像是跟人撒娇一般。

“嗯。”李赫宰撑起身子去看对方身上残留的自己的杰作，把骂着自己的话应着伸手整理起对方黏在耳边的碎发。“你做的很好。”他俯下身想要吻对方的唇，奈何李东海闹脾气故意侧过脑袋去躲他。他只好无奈的捏起人下巴强迫人和自己对视，“这是我吃过最好吃的蛋糕了。”他盯着人被自己捏的圆滚滚的脸颊，扬着嘴角吻了上去。

事后。

“你今天心情这么好啊？”其他成员回到宿舍时就发现李赫宰坐在宿舍沙发上全程嘴角就没下来过。

“嗯，刚刚吃完好吃的草莓蛋糕。”


End file.
